Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of drinking vessels and more specifically to a pressurized drinking mug.
Drinking cups and mugs of various designs have been available for hundreds of years and have been made from a variety of materials including glass, ceramic, plastic and metal. Mugs traditionally have an attached handle so that the user does not have to grasp the entire drinking vessel. In more recent times, mugs having a removable lid have been manufactured. These types of mugs are especially convenient for travelers who wish to take a beverage, such as coffee, with them.
Another common accessory for a cup or mug is a straw from which to sip a beverage contained within the cup without actually tilting the cup.
A deficiency in traditional drinking straws is that the user must create a suction by breathing in thereby forcing liquid up through the straw and into the user""s mouth. Some individuals may have difficulty with this sucking activity. Additionally, it would be a novel experience for a liquid to be delivered to a person""s mouth without sucking. Another deficiency in the prior technology is that when a person uses a traditional lid type travel mug filled with hot coffee, he or she may burn his or her mouth because the hot coffee does not have a chance to cool before exiting the small port found in standard travel mugs.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a drinking mug that allows the user to drink as needed from a straw without sucking.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drinking mug that allows a user to cause a limited amount of liquid such as hot coffee or tea to enter a top reservoir upon demand so that the liquid may be drunk in a fashion that lets the user infuse cool air along with the hot liquid so that the user does not burn his or her tongue.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a pressurized drinking mug comprising: a drinking mug capable of retaining a liquid, said mug having an attached hollow handle, said mug also having a removable, replaceable lid , said hollow handle containing a standard air pump mechanism, said pump capable of creating positive air pressure inside said mug, said lid having a liquid retaining reservoir, said reservoir having a rigid straw portion extending down to the bottom of said mug, said rigid straw portion also extending upward to a removable replaceable flexible straw, said flexible straw capable of being pinched closed or opened by a pinch valve so that when said pinch valve is opened, said liquid is forced up through said straw to the user""s mouth, said rigid straw portion also containing a side port, said side port capable of being restricted by a removable, replaceable plug, and said side port also capable of retaining a push button valve that allows said pressurized liquid to be pumped into said reservoir so that the user can drink a small portion of the said liquid while the major portion of said liquid remains inside said mug.